DenNorIce Drabble Nista: NihoNime Gakuen
by girl-chan2
Summary: Drabble gaje Mathias, Lukas, dan Emil baik di NihoNime Gakuen maupun kegiatan sehari-hari! Silakan dibaca jika berminat! :D /Bagi para penggemar pairing HongIce atau NorIce, tolong jangan bunuh saya karena pairing IceLance di dalamnya! Saya membuatnya secara refleks! *ngeluarin tanda peace.*/
1. Drabble Nista 1

Me: "Yeah, fic baru lagi!" XD *digampar Nordic Five.*

Mathias: "Kenapa sih lu kagak bosen-bosennya bikin fic baru?! Author ngenes!"

Me: "Please deh, Mathy! Gue kan bikin ini buat hiburan doang! Lagian, ini kepikiran aja!" ^^V

Lukas: "Aku maklumi itu! Tapi kenapa character-nya hanya aku, Anko, dan Aisu?"

Me: "Lha? Bukannya gue sering munculin kalian bertiga di fic 'Basara Teacher Problem'?"

Emil: "Gue ngerti, lha! Tapi apa-apaan maksud 'DenNorIce' di judulnya? Lu kate threesome?"

Me: "Suka-suka gue, Emilkita!" :p

Emil: "Huh, sudahlah!" -_-"

Lukas: "Sebelum kita mulai, kami sarankan untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk menimpuk Author karena mungkin fic ini agak sedikit ngenes di sana sini!"

Mathias: "Apa hubungannya coba?" *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia dan Nordic bukan milikku, oke? :D

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, character fandom lain nyasar, shonen-ai IceLance (?), genre lain nyelip (?), dan lain-lain.

Catatan: Sebagian Drabble berasal dari fic 'Basara Teacher Problem' Chapter 'Drabble Nista di NihoNime Gakuen', 'Drabble Nista Season 2', dan 'Drabble Nista Season 3' (dan udah dikasih tanda bintang)! Yang dikasih tanda '(R)' adalah kisah nyata Author!

* * *

**A untuk April Fools***

Beberapa hari setelah 'Dodge Frisbee Battle', hari itu adalah hari 'April Mop'. Para guru plus Hokuou-san tachi (sebutan Girl-chan untuk Nordic Five) akan melaksanakan olahraga bersama. Tapi masalahnya ada pada baju yang mereka pake.

* * *

Di rumah Nordic Five...

"Errr! Kenapa bajunya kayak gini, coba?" tanya Tino ke Emil.

Emil sendiri hanya makan licorice sambil bergaya ala burung nyasar (?). *Narator ditabok Emil.*

"Kagak tau! Perasaan kemaren kagak kayak gini, deh!" kata Lukas bingung.

"Kagak ada yang aneh, ah!" bantah Mathias.

Para Nordic yang lainnya pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Baju kayak begini lu bilang KAGAK aneh?! Common sense lu kemana sih, KAMBING?!" bentak Berwald kagak nyelow.

Yang lainnya pun langsung jawdrop mendengar bentakan Berwald yang kagak nyelow sama sekali tersebut.

* * *

Di NihoNime Gakuen...

"Pfft! Ahahahahaha!" Gelak tawa pun langsung terdengar dari seluruh penjuru lapangan. (Cowboy: "Kenapa skrip-nya jadi lebay begini, coba?")

"DAFUQ! KAGAK KIRA-KIRA, DEH!"

"KENAPA PADA PAKE BAJU BEGITUAN?"

"Makkun, pffft! Kagak pantes banget!"

"Lihat diri lu sendiri dulu, bodoh!"

"Yare-yare! Kenapa kalian jadi kayak hyena gila semua, ya?"

* * *

Thundy: "Kayaknya para Reader kagak ngerti, deh! Mein freund, tolong jelaskan!"

Cowboy: "Haaah, oke! Mereka semua pake baju olahraga yang biasa dipakai oleh anak-anak 107, sekolahnya BakAuthor di dunia nyata, untuk alasan tertentu! Para Daimyo memakai baju berwarna putih bergaris hitam, sementara Hokuou-san tachi dan Lance memakai baju berwarna merah bergaris putih! Pokoknya kayak zebra sama bendera Latvia dan Austria (?), deh! Udahan ya, Thun! Gue mau nyari BakAuthor dulu! Tolong lu anterin kuenya ke- Eh?"

Thundy: "Karena kuenya habis, nanti gue traktir Kuchen aja, deh!"

Cowboy: "Ya sudahlah! Hei, biar ku bernyanyi! Lalalalalalala yeyeye yayaya~" *nyanyi.*

Thundy: *sweatdrop.* (batin: "Malah nyanyi!")

* * *

Yah, setidaknya kagak ada murid yang ngeliat kejadian itu, bukan?

* * *

**B untuk Bir***

Mathias Køhler, penyuka berbagai jenis bir. Yap, dia sangat menyukai minuman beralkohol tersebut. Mulai dari yang sejenis seperti Root Beer sampai yang berbeda jenisnya seperti Wine.

Tapi melukai fisik atau mental dirinya maupun teman-temannya (apalagi seorang murid yang bernama Girl-chan) sama saja dengan menggali kuburan sendiri.

Meskipun tampangnya terlihat bodoh dan lugu, Mathias selalu membawa sebuah kapak raksasa bersamanya. Sehingga dia bisa langsung MENGHABISI orang yang membahayakannya.

Seperti sekarang ini! Ieyasu hanya bisa menganga karena kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tampak seseorang berbaju hitam yang sudah tidak berkepala dan Mathias yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Nah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mathias.

Ieyasu pun hanya bisa menahan rasa ngerinya.

* * *

**C untuk Celana***

Pernahkah kalian mengalami kejadian memalukan yang berhubungan dengan celana? Mungkin aja ada yang nasibnya sama dengan ketua guru kita yang satu ini.

Kejadiannya begini, Mathias ngajakin Ieyasu, Lance, para Nordic, dan ketiga temannya yang berkunjung untuk main somplakbola (?).

Saat lagi membawa bola, tiba-tiba Ieyasu terjatuh dan tak sengaja menarik Mathias yang berada di dekatnya. Sialnya, bagian yang ditarik Ieyasu itu adalah bagian yang salah.

Kenapa? Karena ternyata, bagian yang ditariknya adalah celana sang ketua guru (yang kebetulan hanya memakai jas merah, dasi, dan celana panjang).

Selapangan pun langsung cengo plus speechless melihat pria jabrik tersebut. Untungnya yang mereka lihat itu bagian belakang (kecuali Raven yang udah pingsan karena berhadapan langsung dengan bagian depannya). Tapi Mathias udah keburu ngeluarin aura merah mengerikan plus tatapan 'gue-penggal-lu-kalau-berani-ketawa-!' sambil membetulkan celananya.

"Ma-maaf, Makkun!" kata Ieyasu sambil merinding disko.

Mathias hanya diam saja, tapi dia beneran ngamuk sepanjang permainan. Pria Denmark itu terus mencetak gol. Alhasil, Ieyasu, Lance, Lukas, Tino, Emil, Berwald, Ronan, dan Chung pun sukses dibikin merinding hebat dengan keganasan Mathias.

"Hyiiiiiii, Ta-san serem banget!" ujar Tino ketakutan.

"Iya! Tapi, Anko itu beneran kagak pake celana dalam?" tanya Lukas pelan.

"Kayaknya, tapi jangan diomongin di sini! Si Dan masih ngamuk, tuh!" saran Emil.

Yah, setidaknya, sang ketua guru itu telah mendapatkan pelajaran untuk tidak lupa memakai celana dalamnya.

* * *

**D untuk Date**

Hari ini Mathias berniat ngajakin Girl-chan kencan ke sebuah café. Mereka berdua memang udah janjian. Awalnya sih berjalan lancar, tapi...

"Hoi, Dan! Lu kencan di sini juga, ya?"

"DAFUQ!"

Siapa yang menyangka kalau Emil dan Lance juga kencan di situ? Alhasil, Mathias langsung headbang di mejanya yang sukses menggemparkan seisi café.

Yah, pesan moral di cerita ini: Cari tau dulu apakah ada orang lain yang juga kencan di tempat pilihan!

* * *

**E untuk Emil***

Pernahkah kalian melihat seorang pemuda berambut platinum blonde (atau lebih ke arah silver?), bermata ungu, memakai baju putih dan jaket coklat, plus seekor burung berwarna hitam yang sering bersamanya? Nah, berarti kalian bertemu dengan Emil Steilsson sang Icelandic.

Banyak nama panggilan untuk bocah yang satu ini! Aisu, Ice-kun, Emil-san, Steilsson-san, Emiru, Suteirususon-san, Puffin Boy (?), Licorice Freak (?), dan sebagainya.

Nah, tahukah kalian? Namanya tuh pernah diplesetin jadi nama permen di Chapter 'What The Holy Crap is The Dodge Frisbee Tournament?'! Itu lho, nama permen yang ada gambar sapi di bungkusnya.

Entah apa yang membuat Girl-chan memanggilnya dengan nama 'Emilkita', yang pasti Emil kagak suka dipanggil begitu. Apalagi kalau sedang bertanding 'Dodge Frisbee'. Bisa-bisa Girl-chan bakalan dilempar frisbee beku sama pemuda Iceland tersebut.

* * *

**F untuk Film**

Yah, semua orang kadang pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton film. Tapi ada satu hal yang mungkin saja bisa membuat kalian malu seumur hidup! Kalau kalian mau tau, simak aja kejadian di bawah ini!

"AAAAH, SEBAL! KENAPA KAGAK LANGSUNG SERANG AJA?!"

Emil dan Mathias berusaha menahan malu mereka dengan pura-pura tidak mengenal Lance. Oh, ayolah! Walaupun mereka tau bocah berambut merah itu menyukai film Averenger (atau apapun namanya Author lupa), tapi setidaknya dia kagak usah teriak-teriak gaje di bioskop juga kan?

* * *

**G untuk Gentleman**

Oh, ayolah! Jangan kalian pikir ini ada hubungannya dengan England, bahkan lebih dari itu! Ini lebih mirip dengan sesuatu! Kalau kagak percaya, liat aja penjelasan di bawah!

Emil tak pernah menduga seberapa gentle-nya Lance saat mengajaknya berdansa. Oke, terlalu aneh! Tapi masalahnya...

GUBRAK!

"AAAAAAAAAH! BISAKAH KAU SEDIKIT LEBIH PELAN?!"

"HUWAAAAAAAAA! MAAF, EMIL-SAN! TAPI AKU TERLALU TERBAWA SUASANA SAMPAI KAYAK GINI!"

Dan pesta dansa itu pun langsung berubah menjadi pesta 'Expo Yaoi' hanya dalam waktu 2 detik setelah Lance tak sengaja menimpa Emil karena terpeleset.

Yah, kayaknya perlu ada larangan 'Dilarang bawa kamera!' atau 'Fujodanshi dilarang masuk!' di pesta itu!

* * *

**H untuk Holiday**

Emil tidak suka liburan di dalam rumah, apalagi kalau harus merawat Lance yang tiba-tiba jatuh sakit gara-gara kehujanan di depan rumahnya.

Selagi anak itu masih sakit, dia sibuk mengompresnya dan menjaganya semalamnya. Yah, walaupun beberapa hari kemudian Lance udah merasa baikan, tapi Emil tetap membiarkannya tinggal sampai teman-temannya pulang.

* * *

**I untuk Intimate**

Semua orang punya keakraban dengan orang tertentu, baik itu hubungan sahabat maupun kekasih!

Saat Lance pertama kali akrab dengan Emil, pemuda Icelandic itu terlihat sangat dingin dalam menanggapi setiap kelakuan pemuda berambut merah itu.

Tapi siapa yang menduga kalau ternyata mereka semakin akrab berkat sebuah persetujuan sepihak dari Lukas. Cukup mengejutkan memang! Tapi, hanya Tuhan yang bisa menentukan takdir!

* * *

**J untuk Jealous**

Mathias cemburu kalau Girl-chan lebih memperhatikan kucing dibandingkan dirinya, Emil cemburu kalau Lance membawa nama kakaknya dalam hubungan mereka, sementara Lukas cemburu kalau Ieyasu membandingkan Tadakatsu dengan Troll-nya.

Yah, kecemburuan memang membutakan semuanya! Tapi kadang bisa teratasi kalau mereka membicarakannya baik-baik!

* * *

**K untuk Kiss**

Hampir semua orang suka ciuman. Tapi Lance adalah orang dengan pemikiran paling ngaco kalau menyangkut soal hal ini. Dia selalu membayangkan rasa manis licorice yang biasa dimakan Emil setiap kali mencium bocah Icelandic itu. Agak aneh memang! Tapi kalau Emil sampai tau, yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah serbuan puluhan Puffin ke arah bocah berambut merah itu.

* * *

**L untuk Lukas***

Kalau kalian bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut pirang dengan jepit rambut salib di poni kirinya dan ahoge yang melayang (?), bermata biru gelap, dan memakai baju pelaut berwarna biru tua, maka kalian sangat beruntung bertemu dengan Lukas Bondevik sang Norwegian.

Yap, dia merupakan Nation terkenal nomor tiga di NihoNime Gakuen (nomor satu dan duanya Mathias dan Emil). Dia ini jarang banget berekspresi. Saking jarangnya, bahkan Ieyasu dan Hanbei sampai pernah mengira kalau Lukas tuh seorang Kuudere. Dia punya banyak nama panggilan! Luke, Norge, Bondevik-san, Lukas-san, Nor-kun, Nore, Rukasu (buat yang Japanese tulen), Bang Norway, Noruwe-san, Troll Master (?), muka teplon (?) *diinjek para Troll.*, dan lain-lain.

Oh iya, tahukah kalian? Ternyata dia dan Emil adalah kakak beradik, lho! Memang agak tidak masuk akal karena nama marga mereka aja lain, kepribadiannya juga beda banget. Tapi keistimewahan mereka adalah tidak pernah berhenti berdebat soal panggilan 'Onii-chan'. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun masih terus berlangsung! Ada-ada aja ya mereka itu! -_-"a

* * *

**M untuk Mathias***

Aah, siapa yang tidak mengenal ketua guru dari Denmark ini? Semua orang di NihoNime Gakuen pasti sudah mengenalnya! Mulai dari penampilannya, minuman kesukaannya, hubungan(rahasia)nya dengan seorang murid bernama Girl-chan, sampai kecintaannya yang kagak normal dengan kapaknya (?). *ditebas.*

Oke, abaikan yang terakhir!

Dia punya banyak nama panggilan! Makkun, Køhler-san, Mathy, pak Jabrik (?), pak Mabuk (?), pak Kambing (?) *dipenggal.*, pak Yandere (?), dan lain-lain.

Tapi siapa sangka, di balik semua itu, Mathias ternyata adalah... PENGAMEN DI PEREMPATAN TAMAN LAWANG! INI BENERAN, LHO! *ditebas lagi.*

Paparazzi Shabuama Palaska -atau yang biasa dipanggil Bama- telah menangkap basah Mathias yang sedang mengamen bersama Motochika di perempatan taman lawang dengan kamera miliknya.

Saat dia memperlihatkannya ke seluruh kelas 9C, kamera tersebut sudah dicincang habis oleh Mathias dengan kapaknya.

* * *

**N untuk Nordic Five***

Mathias, Lukas, Emil, Tino, dan Berwald atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan 'Nordic Five'.

Yap! Kelima nama ini udah terkenal seantero NihoNime Gakuen karena seringnya kunjungan yang mereka lakukan. Mulai dari Mathias si Denmark yang menjabat sebagai ketua guru, kakak beradik Lukas sang Norway dan Emil si Iceland yang sering berantem hanya karena panggilan 'Onii-chan', sampai aksi pasangan mesra Tino si Finland dan Berwald sang Sweden yang sering dijadikan tontonan oleh para Fujodanshi. Yah, walaupun kadang sering terjadi hal gaje saat kelimanya berkumpul.

Seperti sekarang misalnya! Entah kerasukan apa, Lukas dan Emil yang biasanya berantem malah melakukan aksi Incest yang menggemparkan seluruh penghuni ruang guru.

"Haiyayah, Norge! Jangan 'main' di sini, dong! Ini masih di tempat umum!" teriak Mathias sambil berusaha menarik Lukas yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Emil.

Di hadapannya, terdapat Tino yang sedang berusaha menarik Emil dari pelukan Lukas. Mathias dan Tino pun langsung dibantu oleh seluruh penghuni ruang guru (kecuali Berwald dan MitsuHanbei yang malah menjadikan mereka sebagai tontonan).

Yah, kira-kira begitulah keadaan sehari-hari seluruh penghuni ruang guru di NihoNime Gakuen saat kedua bocah kakak beradik berbeda marga tersebut ngerusuh dengan gaje-nya.

* * *

**O untuk Oliver**

Emil tidak begitu mengerti. CD Vocaloid yang dihadiahkan Kiku saat berkunjung ke rumah Nordic Five itu membuatnya sedikit kagak enak. Apalagi kalau berhadapan dengan seorang Vocaloid bernama Oilver. Vocaloid bule itu entah kenapa mengingatkannya kepada Lance dan dia takut anak itu bakalan cemburu kalau sampai tau hal ini!

Ah, itu kan bisa dipikirin nanti! Iya kagak?

* * *

**P untuk Puffin**

Apa yang terlintas di pikiran kalian tentang kata ini? Pastinya burung peliharaan Emil, bukan?

Tapi taukah kalian? Ternyata Puffin dan kucing tidak bisa bersatu! Aneh, ya? Kita liat aja penjelasan di bawah ini!

Emil pernah salah paham kalau Jelly (kucing peliharaan Girl-chan) adalah binatang di tempatnya yang berakhir dengan perkelahian di tempat penampungan kucing (karena Mathias memang ngajakin mereka ke sana).

Di situlah dia mendapatkan satu pelajaran: Puffin dan kucing memang tidak akrab sama sekali!

* * *

**Q untuk Queue**

Banyak kejadian yang berhubungan dengan antrian! Mulai dari antrian sembako sampai antrian dana kompensasi BBM yang tengah marak belakangan ini!

Tapi ada satu hal yang (mungkin) agak aneh di pikiran kalian! Antrian ketemu pacar!

Yah, tips gaje dari Aida tentang antrian itu membuat Emil tak bisa berkutik saat pemuda berambut merah itu menciumnya tepat di bibir dan tentu saja, para Nation Fujodanshi gila yang (menurut Emil) malah memperparah keadaan.

Rasanya yang satu ini memang agak gaje, ya! -_-"a

* * *

**R untuk Revolver**

Kalau kalian ingin tau kejadian yang berhubungan dengan benda ini, sebaiknya perhatikan baik-baik kejadian ini!

"Siapa yang ngirimin paket beginian, coba?" tanya Emil heran saat mendapatkan sebuah paket di dalam kotak surat di depan rumah Nordic Five yang ditujukan untuknya.

Ketika dia membuka paket itu, dia mendapatkan sepasang pistol perak dan sebuah surat.

* * *

_Hello, Emilkita! Eits, jangan bantai gue dulu, oke?_

_Gue mau ngasih lu pistol ini karena gue perduli aja! Daripada nanti lu dikira kagak bisa lindungin Lance, iya kagak? :)_

_Tertanda, seseorang gitu lho (?)!_

* * *

Emil hanya bisa sweatdrop membaca surat gaje tersebut.

"Udah terima surat gue?" tanya seseorang entah darimana asalnya.

Emil langsung menengok dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang lagi gelantungan di lampu hias (?) rumah itu. *Narator ditembak yang bersangkutan.*

"LU NGAPAIN ADA DI RUMAH GUE?! GELANTUNGAN PULA!" teriak Emil kagak nyelow.

"Mau mastiin aja lu dapet paketnya atau kagak!" jawab pemuda itu watados.

"JADI INI SEMUA ULAH LU, YA?!" teriak pemuda Icelandic itu sambil menyiapkan pistol yang baru saja diterimanya dari si pemuda misterius tersebut.

"KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!"

Dan rumah itu pun langsung berubah menjadi kapal pecah dalam waktu sekejap.

* * *

**S untuk Sabun (R)**

"Kenapa sabunnya hilang lagi, coba?" tanya Mathias saat mendapati tempat sabunnya kosong.

Ieyasu yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar mandi pun langsung shock melihat sang ketua guru yang 'you-know-what-i-mean'-nya keliatnya.

"MAKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! KALAU MAU PAMER 'ITU' LU JANGAN DI SINI! ENTAR BANYAK ANAK KAGAK BERDOSA LEWAT SINI, DODOL!" teriak Ieyasu kagak nyelow.

Alhasil, kejadian selanjutnya adalah pintu kamar mandi yang dibanting dengan keras dan aksi headbang di tembok sambil berteriak 'Min gud' berkali-kali yang dilakukan Mathias.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Lu yakin begitu?" tanya Lance sambil memperbani kepala Mathias yang berdarah akibat headbang barusan setelah mendengar cerita pria jabrik barusan.

"Gue yakin! Masalahnya, sabunnya sering dibawa tikus kalau tempatnya kagak ditutup dengan benar!" jawab Mathias kesal sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa yang terakhir kali pake kamar mandi kemaren?" tanya Ieyasu tiba-tiba.

Webek, webek...

"NORGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

PRANG!

Teriakan UltraMegaSuperSonic (?) itu pun sukses membuat seluruh kaca di NihoNime Gakuen (serta gendang telinga Ieyasu dan Lance) pun langsung pecah semua.

* * *

Di rumah Nordic Five...

"Hatchi!" Lukas pun langsung bersin di tempat. "Siapa yang ngomongin gue, nih?! Pasti ini ulahnya Anko Uzai gara-gara gue ngilangin sabun di sekolah!"

* * *

Emil: "Kalau boleh tau, itu beneran terjadi?"

Me: "Kejadian sabun hilangnya yang beneran, soal headbang itu ngarang!"

Mathias: "HVAD?! LU MAU MINTA DIPENGGAL?!" *nyiapin kapak.*

Me: "Kagak, tapi gue siap buat kabur!" *langsung kabur.*

Mathias: *ngejar Girl-chan.*

Emil: *sweatdrop.*

* * *

**T untuk Teritorial**

Bicara soal teritorial, ada satu kejadian gaje yang berhubungan dengan hal ini! Kita liat aja di rumah Nordic Five!

"Siapa yang masang beginian, coba?" tanya Lukas sweatdrop saat melihat sebuah papan bertulis 'Daerah Teritorial Emil Steilsson dan Lance Stoppersky' menggantung di depan pintu kamar Emil.

Di dalam kamar itu, terdengar suara desahan yang cukup ambigu untuk diintip oleh anak dibawah umur.

Di NihoNime Gakuen...

"Ransu-kun terlalu berlebihan, deh!" komentar Ieyasu sweatdrop saat membaca sebuah tanda bertuliskan 'Pemilik kamar sedang pergi ke 'Daerah Teritorial milik Emil-san dan Lance' :D' di depan kamar Lance.

Para guru lain yang berkerumun di belakangnya pun langsung ikutan sweatdrop berjamaah membacanya.

* * *

**U untuk Umberella**

"Ah, kenapa harus hujan, sih?!" gerutu Emil kesal.

Maklum aja! Sekarang sedang hujan di NihoNime Gakuen. Alhasil, bocah Icelandic itu pun terjebak hujan di sekolah itu karena dia kagak bawa payung.

"Hei, Emil-san!" sapa Lance sambil mengalungi tangannya di belakang leher Emil.

"Jangan bilang 'hei' padaku dan singkirkan tanganmu! Berat, tau!" bentak Emil sambil blushing.

"Ah, Emil-san! Jangan begitu, dong!" balas Lance agak kecewa.

"Huh, terserah!" ujar Emil judes.

"Hei, kalian berdua!" panggil seseorang.

Keduanya menengok dan mendapati Mathias dan Girl-chan berada di belakang mereka.

"Oh, kalian ya?" (Emil)

"Kalian ngapain di sini?" (Lance)

"Hanya sekedar ngeliat pasangan yang lagi berantem!" (Mathias)

"Pak Mathias! Itu kagak ada hubungannya, deh!" (Girl-chan)

"Jangan bercanda, Dan! Kami kan belum pacaran!" (E)

"Setidaknya, 'hampir mau' pacaran!" (M)

"Mathias!" (L)

"Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda!" (M)

"Kalian kagak bawa payung?" (G)

"Kagak!" (E dan L)

"Pake aja punyaku!" (M)

"Baiklah! Tapi bagaimana denganmu, Dan?" (E)

"Aku bisa berdua dengan anak ini, tenang saja!" (M)

"Eh?" (G)

"Lebih baik kita pake payungnya berdua, ya?" (L)

"Tidak mau!" (E)

"Mulai lagi, deh!" (M)

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita pergi, Mathy!" (G)

"Iya, deh!" (M)

Setelah Mathias dan Girl-chan meninggalkan mereka, kedua bocah itu masih saja berdebat.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau! Jangan memaksaku, Lance!" (Emil)

"Sekali saja apa?" (Lance)

"Tidak akan!" (E)

"Kau yakin?" (L)

"Tentu saja!" (E)

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku kencan saja sama Lukas-san!" (L)

Emil merasa cemburu. Kalau Lance udah bawa-bawa nama kakaknya, sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa!"

"Hehehe! Thanks, Emil-san!"

Akhirnya, keduanya pun pulang berdua dengan menggunakan payung Mathias (karena tuh payung memang punya sang ketua guru).

* * *

**V untuk Voucher***

Berwald Oxenstierna adalah seorang pengumpul voucher. Mulai dari voucher belanja sampai voucher pulsa. Jumlahnya pun berjibun. Jadi jangan heran kalau kalian berkunjung ke kamarnya dan menemukan kumpulan voucher warna-warni di sana.

Mathias pernah iseng membuang sebagian voucher di kamarnya dan berakhir dikejar-kejar keliling rumah karena salah satu voucher yang dibuangnya adalah voucher lottere pemenang minggu ini. Dasar Kambing Iseng! -_-" *Narator dipenggal Mathias.*

* * *

**W untuk Wall**

Ada banyak hal yang bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata yang satu ini! Tembok adalah sebuah benda keras yang mempunyai banyak peran di kehidupan sehari-hari. Mulai dari tembok bangunan sampai tempat menjedukkan kepala. Eh, aneh ya? Au ah remang (?)! *plak!*

Kalau bicara soal kejadian menjedukkan kepala ke tembok, maka kalian pasti akan bertanya berapa kali Mathias menjedukkan kepalanya ke benda itu!

Kalau soal si Kambing, gue kagak terlalu perduli! *Narator ditodongin kapak Mathias.* Nun, Dänemark _(Baiklah, Denmark)_! Tolong turunkan kapak itu, ya?

Yah, mungkin Mathias udah puluhan bahkan ribuan kali melakukan itu! Tapi coba deh kalian hitung berapa kali dia headbang di fic 'BTP'! Itu masih sepersekian persen dari semua headbang yang sering dia lakukan! Tapi kita doakan saja semoga otaknya cepat rusak! (Mathias: "WOI!")

* * *

**X untuk Xylophone**

"Aduh, kau ini! Itu Xylophone, tau!"

"Kagak! Gue yakin bukan! Dissa bilang itu calung!"

"Lu kebanyakan akrab sama cewek Nekophobia itu sampai otak lu korslet, Chosokabe!"

"Sudahlah, Mouri-san! Kayaknya Chosokabe-san memang nyimpan perasaan sama anak itu!"

"Gue setuju sama Ransu-kun!"

"HOI!"

Perdebatan gaje antara Motochika dan Motonari tentang 'Xylophone atau calung' di ruang musik pun sukses membuat Mathias langsung sweatdrop kuadrat melihatnya.

* * *

**Y untuk Yandere***

Semua penghuni NihoNime Gakuen udah tau kalau Mathias memiliki sifat Yandere. Walaupun kagak akut, tapi sangat berbahaya kalau sampai sifatnya yang satu ini kambuh. Salah satunya, seperti kejadian berikut!

Lance dan Mathias sekarang sedang berada di sebuah pertokoan suku cadang (atau bengkel?) untuk mencari keperluan yang diminta Ieyasu. Sebenarnya, Ieyasu meminta mereka untuk membeli suku cadang yang biasa dipakai Ieyasu untuk memperbaiki mesin Tadakatsu. Entah apa alasannya, mereka berdua tidak tau! Tapi yang terpenting, keduanya sudah diberitahu tempat dan barang yang akan dibeli.

"Kau yakin di sini?" tanya Lance kepada pria jabrik di sebelahnya.

"Iya! Gue udah pernah ke sini, jadi gue agak hafal!" jawab Mathias dengan nada serius.

Keduanya pun sampai di sebuah toko.

"Permisi!" kata Lance sambil memasuki toko tersebut.

"Ada apa, ya?" tanya seorang gadis yang merupakan pegawai toko.

"Apa kami bisa bertemu pemilik toko ini?" tanya Lance sopan.

Kalau gue boleh tau, mereka sebenernya mau beli suku cadang atau mau jelasin utang? Kok jadi deja vu kayak di 'BTP' Chapter 'Drabble Nista di NihoNime Gakuen' bagian 'Request'? Ah, bomat lah! Gue takutnya tu Kambing Yandere-nya kambuh!

"E-eh? Si Bos lagi si-" Perkataan sang pegawai terpotong saat sebuah kapak sudah menempel di lehernya.

"Kami hanya ingin bertemu saja, oke? Nah, nona! Kalau kau tidak mau kepalamu kupenggal, tolong panggilkan dia!" ancam Mathias dengan aura merah mengerikan plus kapak keramatnya.

"Ba-baiklah!" kata sang pegawai sambil berlari ke dalam dengan ketakutan.

Lance pun langsung facepalm dengan kelakuan pria jabrik yang mulai kambuh lagi Yandere-nya.

'Waduh! Kalau sampai Ieyasu tau hal ini, gimana jadinya coba?' batin Lance sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

**Z untuk Zeppelin**

Emil hanya bisa blushing saat Lance menghadiahkannya sebuah miniatur zeppelin sebagai hadiah hari jadi mereka.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri, butuh waktu lima minggu menyelesaikannya! Kau menyukainya, Emil-san?" tanya Lance sambil tersenyum ceria.

Emil pun memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum dan menerimanya dengan setengah hati.

"Tak! Tapi aku tidak punya sesuatu untukmu! Bagaimana kalau..." Emil membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Lance. "... kita 'main' di kamar?"

Alhasil, kejadian selanjutnya adalah suara desahan yang ambigu di kamar Emil yang sukses membuat seisi rumah harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengintip.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Emil: "Kok 'To Be Continue', sih?"

Me: "Gue mau bikin ini sampe lima Chapter!"

Mathias: "HVAD?! Lima Chapter?"

Me: "Masalah buat lu, Mathy?" :p

Lukas: "Lebih baik kita akhiri saja Chapter ini, Author!"

Me: "Review!" :D


	2. Drabble Nista 2

Me: "Balik lagi!" XD

Mathias: "Kagak ada abisnya nih Author!"

Cowboy: "Namanya juga BakAuthor!"

DUAR!

Emil dan Lukas: "Suara apaan, tuh?"

Cowboy: "Menekedele!" *angkat bahu Mathias (?).*

Mathias: "Woi, ngapain bahu gue yang diangkat-angkat?!"

Lukas: "Apa karena ngangkat bahu sendiri terlalu mainstream?"

Emil: *sweatdrop.* (batin: "Lu kenapa, Nore? Otak lu korslet, ya?")

Me: "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

**A untuk Alkohol**

Pesta minum alkohol di rumah Nordic Five memang menjadi tradisi yang melekat bagi kelima Nation dari Eropa Utara ini! Tapi kadang agak sedikit keterlaluan! Yah, contohnya kayak begini!

"SIAPAPUN, TOLONG JAUHIN FIN DARI GUE!" teriak Berwald yang tumben-tumbenan ngomong normal.

Yah, bisa ditebak kalau Tino lagi MABOK! Saking maboknya, sifat Yandere akibat bersama Ivan sang Russia pun kumat saat itu juga. Alhasil, Mathias dan Emil sibuk memisahkan mereka, sementara Lukas menelpon ambulans terdekat untuk meminta bantuan.

* * *

**B untuk Blueberry***

Siapa yang mengira kalau seorang Mathias Køhler ternyata adalah penyuka blueberry? Yah, ketua guru jabrik kita yang satu ini sangat menyukai sesuatu yang memiliki rasa blueberry. Mulai dari donat dengan selai blueberry, sampai jus blueberry. Bahkan, dia sampai nyolong blueberry yang sering dibeli Kojuro buat bikin salad berry (?) dengan alasan lebih hemat.

Wah, ternyata Mathias pelit juga ya kalau soal duit? *Narator dipenggal Mathias.*

* * *

**C untuk Cinderella**

Emil sangat membenci drama 'Cinderella'! Aneh, ya? Kalau kalian mau tau kenapa dia tidak suka, sebaiknya kita liat aja kejadian di bawah ini!

Mathias mengadakan sebuah drama kecil di NihoNime Gakuen. Tapi Emil menolak pake gaun saat dia mendapatkan peran 'Cinderella'. Kayaknya dia tuh cocoknya jadi 'Cinderemil' (?), deh! *Narator dikejar-kejar Emil yang membawa bazzoka.* Alhasil, dia mengurung diri di dalam lemari pakaian.

"Ayolah, Aisu! Sekali saja!" bujuk Lukas.

"Kagak mau!" teriak Emil dari dalam lemari.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya pria Norwegian itu.

"Pokoknya kagak mau! Ngapain coba Dan nyuruh gue pake gaun?!" jawab bocah Icelandic itu emosi.

"Lu yakin kagak mau keluar?" tanya Lukas lagi.

"Tentu saja!" balas Emil yang masih kesal.

"Sekalipun pangerannya Lance?"

"Sekalipun pangerannya dia!"

"Ya sudah! Entar gue bilangin Lance biar dia putusin lu dan jadiin gue penggantinya!" ujar Lukas yang berniat meninggalkan adiknya.

"ASEM LU, NORE!" Emil pun langsung keluar dari dalam lemari dan mengejar kakaknya.

Yah, mau tidak mau Emil terpaksa melakukannya daripada Lukas beneran ngelakuin itu! Hah, dasar gila! -_-"a

* * *

**D untuk Dodge Frisbee**

Dodge Frisbee adalah permainan yang dimainkan para guru dan Nordic di NihoNime Gakuen. Walaupun kayaknya sedikit copas dari fic di fandom sebelah, tapi banyak hal gaje yang terjadi setiap kali mereka berlatih. Mulai dari tsunami dadakan, hujan jejadian, dan sebagainya.

Yah, setidaknya memang itu yang terjadi! Karena ada sebuah pepatah pernah mengatakan: Jangan sembarangan mengambil kesimpulan jika belum tau apa yang terjadi!

Kalau kalian mau tau, lebih baik kalian baca saja 'Basara Teacher Problem' Chapter 'Dodge Frisbee Battle', 'Dodge Frisbee Tournament For Teacher', 'Nordics plus LanYasuMasmunChika versus OC' dan 'The Crazy Summer Camping' Chapter 'Dodge Frisbee Training in CSO Dorm?'! *promosi, nih?*

* * *

**E untuk Enthusiastic**

Lance adalah orang yang selalu antusias. Emil tak habis pikir seberapa antusias-nya bocah berambut merah itu kepadanya. Tapi sebuah taruhan gila dari Mathias membuatnya kelebihan hormon dan merasakan sebuah antusias yang agak aneh.

"Aku ingin kau ber-'main' dengan Lance malam ini! Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menyeretnya ke sini nanti malam!"

Yah, itu sebabnya kenapa dia mendapati Lance tertidur di kamarnya dalam keadaan telanjang dan kejadian selanjutnya kalian pasti udah bisa menebaknya!

Sayangnya, Emil kagak tau kalau taruhan gila itu dibuat Mathias hanya untuk memuaskan antusias pria jabrik itu terhadap Yaoi. Dasar Fudanshi Denmark! -_-"a

* * *

**F untuk Flood (R)**

Karena hujan besar sejak tadi pagi, jalanan di depan NihoNime Gakuen langsung berubah menjadi sungai gadungan (?). Alhasil, ada lima makhluk sarap yang terjebak di sekolah.

"Kenapa di depan banjir, ya?" (Lance)

"Menekedele!" (Emil)

"Gimana kalau kita nyeker aja?" (Ieyasu)

"Boleh juga tuh, Yasu!" (Mathias)

"Lu gila ya Anko?" (Lukas)

"Daripada kagak pulang, gimana?" (I)

"Hah! Dia aja setuju!" (M)

"Apalagi gue! Ayolah Emil-san, Lukas-san!" (L)

"Baiklah!" (E dan L)

Kelimanya pun terpaksa lepas sepatu dan menggulung celana mereka untuk mengarungi banjir di depan sekolah. Setelah sampai di tempat anti banjir, mereka memakai kembali sepatu mereka. Tapi...

"WHAT THE HELL?! KENAPA ADA BANJIR LAGI?!" pekik kelimanya kaget.

Ternyata jalanan menuju ke rumah Nordic Five juga banjir, coy! Alhasil, mereka berlima pun kembali lepas sepatu sampai berhenti di depan kios 'Bad Touch Trio' (?).

"Woi, Mat! Kagak Awesome banget lu lepas sepatu kayak gitu!" ledek Gilbert di depan toko diikuti tawa garing dari kedua temannya, Antonio dan Francis.

Alhasil, kejadian selanjutnya adalah pembantaian massal oleh si Jabrik Yandere!

* * *

Me: "Dasar Mathy itu!" *sweatdrop.*

Lukas: "Apanya yang kejadian nyata di sini?"

Me: "Gue pernah nyeker dua kali saat pulang sekolah! Di depan sekolah sama di depan Strada! Keinget banget, sumpah!"

Emil: "Tapi kenapa bagian akhirnya malah Dan membantai BTT?"

Me: "Ngarang aja, you see?" *Masamune mode on (?).*

Lukas dan Emil: *sweatdrop.*

* * *

**G untuk Gengsi**

Emil memang terlalu gengsi kalau menyangkut hubungannya dengan Lance. Memang lucu, ya! Yah, dia itu memang agak Tsundere!

Tapi sebenarnya dia punya perasaan, lho! Walaupun dia hanya berani 'mengungkapkan'-nya di kamar.

Yah, yang namanya cinta selalu seperti itu!

* * *

**H untuk Halusinasi**

Setiap kali Emil kesal, dia selalu menjauhi Lance entah dia punya salah atau kagak! Alhasil, Lukas terpaksa turun tangan dengan menggunakan sihir halusinasi! Agak gaje memang! Tapi dia mau tidak mau harus melakukannya demi hubungan mereka.

"Masa harus pake sihir, sih?" tanya Mathias setelah dia selesai menggunakan sihir halusinasi itu kepada adiknya.

"Daripada nanti hubungan mereka berhenti di tengah jalan, gimana?" jawab Lukas bertanya balik dengan wajah 'you-don't-say-bro-!'.

Yah, harus dimaklumi! Lukas memang tidak suka kalau adiknya sampai kagak ngomong selama seminggu gara-gara hal itu!

* * *

**I untuk Ice Cream**

Seperti yang kita ketahui sebelumnya, Emil cemburu kalau Lance membawa nama kakaknya dalam hubungan mereka. Hatinya merasa panas setiap kali cemburu seperti itu.

Tapi es krim vanila yang dibeli Lance itu sukses mendinginkannya. Yah, setidaknya dia merasa lebih baik dengan itu.

* * *

**J untuk Jahitan**

Mathias hanya bisa heran melihat Emil sibuk menjahit sesuatu di kamarnya.

"Ta-san! Apa kau tau kenapa Ice-kun seperti itu?" tanya Tino bingung.

"Aku juga kagak tau!" jawab Mathias datar.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Eh, apaan nih?" tanya Lance heran saat mendapati sebuah sweeter di atas meja kerjanya beserta sebuah surat.

* * *

_Aku bukannya perduli padamu, tapi aku sengaja menjahit ini untukmu! Puas? Vona að þú eins og það og ég elska þig (Semoga kau menyukainya dan aku mencintaimu)!_

* * *

Dari kalimat terakhir di surat itu, Lance udah bisa nebak siapa yang membuatnya.

"Ah, Emil-san! I love you too!" gumam pemuda berambut merah itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

* * *

**K untuk Kambing***

Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian ketika mendengar kata di atas? Pasti hewan yang biasa disembelih pas kurban, bukan?

Nah, taukah kalian? Nama hewan ini sering dipakai sebagai nama ejekan seorang ketua guru! Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mathias Køhler?

Nama ejekan itu udah melekat di pria jabrik itu sejak menjabat sebagai ketua guru. Tapi, hanya beberapa penghuni NihoNime Gakuen yang berani memanggilnya begitu. Itu pun secara refleks.

Jadi, kalau sampai kalian manggil dia 'Kambing', baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung, siap-siap aja dipenggal dengan kapak keramatnya.

* * *

**L untuk Licorice**

Emil suka memakan licorice. Hampir semua orang tau itu. Tapi gue berani taruhan dia kagak bakalan memakannya sebagai menu sarapan karena...

"Hmm, bibirmu manis sekali! Emil-san habis makan licorice, ya?"

Yah, acara 'ciuman di pagi hari' itu sukses membuatnya stress dan trauma. Lance memang nekat kalau soal beginian! -_-"

* * *

**M untuk Magic Glove***

Yang terus mengikuti 'Basara Teacher Problem' pasti tahu Magic Glove, kan? Itu lho, sarung tangan gaje yang diberikan oleh sang ketua guru kepada seluruh guru di NihoNime Gakuen dan beberapa orang kenalan Mathias.

Tapi, tahukah kalian? Benda ini pernah dibuat untuk iseng oleh seseorang. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lukas. Kenapa kagak Emil? Karena dia udah mainstream! *plak!*

Sekitar lima hari setelah kejadian 'turnamen gaje para guru', mereka berlibur ke pantai. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka pun diusir dari pantai itu.

"APA-APAAN INI?! KENAPA DI SINI JADI BANYAK SALJU?! BUKANKAH SEKARANG MASIH MUSIM PANAS?!" Begitulah teriakan sang penjaga pantai.

Saat ditanya begitu, semua guru pun langsung menunjuk ke arah Lukas yang sedang sibuk membuat troll salju (?). (Thundy: "Karena manusia salju udah mainstream!" -_-")

* * *

**N untuk NihoNime Gakuen***

NihoNime Gakuen adalah sebuah sekolah yang dihuni oleh puluhan siswa yang sarap semua. Di sini, hampir setiap hari selalu ada kejadian nista yang tidak terduga. Seperti colok-mencolok mata dengan sambel, adegan pacaran guru dan murid yang bisa bikin sakit perut, aksi pemukulan dengan pipa oleh seorang murid yang oversensitive, acara cincang-mencincang dengan kapak, gadis Nekophobia (?) yang menggegerkan satu sekolah, dan lain-lain.

Tapi, hal yang membedakan NihoNime Gakuen dengan sekolah pada umumnya adalah sistem 'Teacher Leader School' yang hanya ditemukan di sekolah ini saja dan sang ketua guru yang keseringan melakukan pemeriksaan ke setiap kelas.

Sayangnya, walaupun ketua guru sering melakukan pemeriksaan, para siswa NihoNime Gakuen itu pun masih saja sarap tingkat tinggi. Bahkan, mereka malah tambah sarap dengan sang ketua guru dan guru-guru yang dipimpinnya (?) yang kadang mengadakan kegiatan yang aneh-aneh.

* * *

**O untuk Onii-chan***

Nah, apa yang ada di pikiran kalian saat menjumpai kata ini? Pastinya Emil Steilsson dan Lukas Bondevik yang terpikirkan, bukan?

Yap, kedua bocah yang satu ini sering ngerusuh hanya karena panggilan 'Onii-chan'. Mulai dari sekedar nostagia sampai ke arah pemaksaan. Bahkan, Mathias sering jadi korban hanya karena dia ngakuin dirinya sebagai 'Aniki' yang sukses membuat Lukas langsung mencekik pria jabrik itu dengan menarik dasinya.

Seperti pagi ini! Kali ini kedua bocah beda marga itu mulai ngerusuh lagi soal panggilan 'Onii-chan' saat sedang berolahraga bersama mulas 9C. Bahkan, Mathias kembali menjadi korban karena dia sempat dijadikan samsak tinju oleh Emil yang kesel tingkat tinggi.

Yah, itu sebabnya kenapa Mathias sering ngumpet di bawah meja kerjanya setiap kali kedua bocah itu ngerusuh di ruang guru.

* * *

**P untuk Pelangi**

Pelangi memang indah, seindah banyak hal di NihoNime Gakuen. Merah seperti rambut Lance atau baju Mathias, jingga seperti jaket Gerrard, kuning seperti rambut Trio Viking (Mathias-Lukas-Berwald) yang pirang atau baju Ieyasu, hijau seperti baju Motonari, biru seperti cat tembok di ruang guru, dan ungu seperti mata Emil atau baju Hanbei.

Terkadang, warna-warni pelangi bisa menyatukan semua perbedaan yang ada!

* * *

**Q untuk Questionaizer**

Pernah Ieyasu mengajukan sebuah kuisioner kepada Hokuou-san tachi untuk hal yang agak pribadi.

Emil hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya setiap kali menemukan pertanyaan yang menganggu pikirannya. Yah, dia kurang tau yang mana, tapi dia berharap kalau otak pemuda Tokugawa itu tidak terkontaminasi bau doujin milik Kiku (mengingat region mereka sama-sama di Jepang, dia tidak mungkin menuduh Elizaveta sang Hungary yang telah meracuni otak Mathias entah gimana caranya).

Bocah Icelandic itu hanya bisa pasrah pada nasibnya yang selalu menjadi Ultimate Uke bagi seorang pemuda berambut merah dari Amerika sana.

* * *

**R untuk Ribbon**

"Hah, dasar Puffin itu! Kenapa dia harus minta pita baru, coba?" Emil hanya bisa pasrah sambil berjalan menuju ke toko pita (?).

Yah, Mr. Puffin yang merengek ingin dibelikan pita baru dan akan mengadu ke Mathias dan Lukas kalau dia sering melakukan 'itu' dengan Lance jika tidak dibelikan sukses membuat Emil terpaksa membelikannya. Sabar aja, ya! Punya peliharaan itu susah, lho! ^^V

Entah kenapa, dia merasakan firasat buruk saat mencari pita baru. Tiba-tiba, seseorang memberikannya sebuah pita merah yang dicarinya.

"Terima ka- Ngapain lu ada di sini?" tanya Emil kaget saat mendapati orang yang ngasih dia pita itu ternyata adalah Lance.

"Lha? Emil-san sendiri lagi nyari pita, kan?" Lance malah nanya balik sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Yang bikin Emil tambah shock adalah pemuda berambut merah itu memakai APRON yang sukses membuat wajah bocah Icelandic itu memerah.

"Oh iya, aku kerja sambilan di sini!" kata Lance sambil memperhatikan wajah Emil yang memerah. "Moncong-moncong, wajahmu kenapa merah ya?"

"Jangan dipikirkan!" Pemuda berambut silver itu sambil menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"Oh, ayolah!" Lance memegangi tangan Emil dan membuat mata berwarna hazel dan violet itu saling bertemu. "Katakan saja!"

"Aku hanya ingin mencari pita untuk Puffin, puas? Aku pergi dulu dan ini uangnya!" Emil langsung memberikan selembar uang dan langsung pergi membawa pita yang diberikannya tersebut.

Lance hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kepergian Emil, tapi dia langsung mengerutkan keningnya saat memperhatikan uang yang didapatkannya.

"Ah, dasar Emil-san! Ngapain coba dia ngasih uang 50 Euro?" tanyanya sweatdrop sambil memegang selembar 50 Euro yang ada di tangannya.

* * *

Di kamar Emil...

"Aisu!" panggil Lukas sambil memasuki kamar saat pemilik kamar sibuk memakaikan pita ke leher Mr. Puffin.

"Kenapa, Nore?" tanya Emil tanpa menengok sama sekali.

"Ada yang mau bertemu denganmu!" jawab pria Norwegian itu datar.

"Siapa?" tanya bocah Icelandic itu lagi.

"Teman Anko yang berambut merah itu!" balas Lukas yang sedikit antiklimaks.

Alhasil, Emil pun langsung menendang kakaknya keluar kamar dan segera mengunci pintunya.

"Lu habis ditendang Ice ya, Norge?" tanya Mathias saat mendapati Lukas tersungkur di depan kamarnya (karena kamar Emil dan Mathias berseberangan dan kebetulan pria jabrik itu lagi baca buku dengan pintu kamar yang terbuka).

Dasar Luke itu! Dia kagak tau kalau adiknya lagi malu gara-gara kejadian yang dialaminya!

* * *

**S untuk Sailor**

"Yosh! Menyenangkan sekali jalan-jalan ke dermaga kayak begini!" kata Lance sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

Sekarang dia, Mathias, Lukas, dan Emil sedang jalan-jalan ke sebuah pelabuhan. Salah satu sahabat Gerrard, Enzo, membagikan tiket gratis naik kapal pesiar kepada mereka. Baik banget, ya?

"Tapi sebelum kalian naik, kalian harus pake ini dulu!" kata Enzo sambil memberikan tiga pakaian pelaut kepada Mathias, Emil, dan Lance (Lukas tidak dihitung karena dia memang selalu pake baju pelaut kemana-mana) saat mereka sampai di depan kapal yang dimaksud.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Fint antrekk, rød gutt _(Pakaian yang bagus, bocah merah)_!" puji Lukas kepada Lance yang memakai baju pelaut yang persis dengannya, tapi berwarna putih dengan celana dan topi biru cerah beserta sepatu putih.

"Min gud, keren banget!" komentar Mathias kagum.

"Iya juga!" gumam Emil lirih sambil menoleh ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan blushing-nya.

"Ice/Aisu!" Kedua temannya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku maklumi!" ujar Lance santai berjalan pergi.

Yah, Emil harus mengakui kalau Lance memang keren dengan baju pelaut itu.

* * *

**T untuk Troll**

Yah, Lukas sering bersama makhluk mistis yang satu ini! Hanya sebagian orang yang bisa melihat makhluk ini (termasuk sang pemilik, tentunya)!

Tapi taukah kalian? Ieyasu sering membandingkan Tadakatsu dengan para Troll Lukas dan sering berakhir dengan tinju tak terlihat yang sukses membuat Ieyasu langsung mental entah kemana.

Yah, satu pesan moral lagi: Jangan pernah membandingkan sesuatu yang abstrak!

* * *

**U untuk Undian**

Saat sedang mengadakan uji nyali, Ieyasu mengadakan undian untuk menentukan dengan siapa mereka akan pergi. Emil yang dapat undian bersama Lance tidak terima dan meminta diganti dengan orang lain. Sayangnya, Mathias menolaknya dan mengancam akan memenggalnya kalau masih protes. Mau tidak mau, dia pun terpaksa menerimanya.

Taukah kalian reaksi Lance? Dia seneng-seneng aja, sih! Bahkan, dia lebih seneng kalau udah dipeluk Emil yang ketakutan. Yah, walaupun harus berakhir dengan gamparan di wajah.

* * *

**V untuk Velvet**

"Beludru?" Ieyasu hanya menatap heran sehelai kain beludru di atas meja kerja Mathias.

"Aku tidak tau! Anko itu mendapatkan paket beludru kemaren dan dia kagak mau ngasih tau buat apa itu!" jelas Lukas datar sambil meminum Yoggi-nya.

* * *

Di suatu tempat, terlihat seseorang yang menggunakan mesin jahit (yang entah sejak kapan berada di ruangan itu) untuk menjahit sesuatu.

"Hah, selesai!" kata orang itu senang.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Benda apa ini?" tanya Emil bingung saat mendapati sebuah taplak meja di atas sofa ruang tengah di rumah Nordic Five.

Saat dia melihat bordiran di taplak itu, bocah Icelandic itu pun langsung keluar entah mau ngapain.

"Hahahaha! Ice-kun terlalu gengsi!" kata Tino sambil tertawa kecil.

Sepertinya yang ngasih tuh taplak tau kalau Emil dan Lance udah pacaran. Yah, Emil hanya terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya!

* * *

**W untuk Wine Glass**

"Kenapa kau menghadiahkan aku ini, Emil-san?" tanya Lance heran saat dia mendapatkan sebuah gelas anggur dari Emil.

Aneh juga, sih! Biasanya dia ngasih licorice atau ngajakin 'main' di kamar!

"Kau akan tau nanti!" jawab Emil singkat dan datar.

Lance hanya bisa bingung mendengarnya. Tapi ketika Lukas datang membawa sebotol Wine, dia sedikit mengerti maksudnya.

Yah, kencan sambil minum Wine!

* * *

**X untuk Xylography**

Mathias sibuk memahat kayu saat Emil mendatanginya di Kantin untuk menyerahkan beberapa proposal.

"Hoi, Dan! Lu lagi ngerjain apaan?" tanya Emil heran.

"Hanya memahat saja! Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Mathias bertanya balik sambil terus memahat.

"Kagak, sih! Memangnya lu mahat apaan, sih?" tanya pemuda berambut silver itu lagi.

Pria jabrik itu menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar dan menoleh ke arah Emil sambil nyengir lebar.

"Gue membuat ini untuk hari jadi seseorang! Tapi lu jangan kasih-kasih siapapun, ya?"

Emil hanya mengangguk. Mathias membisikkan sesuatu yang sukses membuatnya langsung dihadiahi desiran peluru dari pistol Emil.

Mau tau apa yang dibisikkan Mathias barusan? Kira-kira seperti ini:

"Selamat, ya! Gue denger dari Norge kalau lu dan Lance udah pacaran!"

Sungguh memalukan, bukan? -_-"a

* * *

**Y untuk Yoggi**

Lukas suka meminum Yoggi. Agak aneh memang! Apa alasannya coba dia menyukai jus yogurt (kalau kagak salah) dari Swedia itu?

Kagak tau, kan? Jangankan kalian, bahkan para Nordic yang lain juga kagak tau kenapa!

Yah, biarlah itu menjadi rahasia Lukas!

* * *

**Z untuk Zombie**

"Gue yakin ada, kok!"

"Lu kebanyakan berantem sama si 'Hero' itu, Anko Uzai!"

"Menurutmu, Norge?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Lu bikin gue sakit telinga aja dengerinnya, tau kagak?!"

"Emil-san! Apa sebaiknya kita lerai aja mereka?"

"Tidak perlu! Mereka memang selalu begitu!"

Yah, perdebatan gaje tentang 'Zombie ada atau tidak' antara Mathias dan Lukas pun sukses membuat Lance dan Emil sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Me: "Selesai juga!" :D

Mathias: "Hei, Girl-chan!"

Me: "Hvad, Mathy?"

Mathias: "Lu lagi Hiatus, kan? Kenapa ng-update fic?"

Me: "Bosen!" :p

Mathias: *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Review!" :D


	3. Drabble Nista 3

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**A untuk Andre**

Andre dan Mathias sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan sejak lama. Entah sejak kapan kagak ada yang tau! Tapi kalau keduanya udah berantem, orang yang paling sibuk melerai mereka adalah Gerrard, Ieyasu, Lance, dan Emil.

Seperti sekarang ini! Kali ini mereka berdua berantem hanya karena lomba memotong bawang bombay! Mathias kesal karena Andre curang dengan menggunakan pisau daging, padahal mereka udah sepakat pake pisau roti (?) buat motong bawangnya.

Oke, deh! Itu memang aneh, sih! Tapi dapat dipastikan kalau seluruh warga NihoNime Gakuen bakalan dapet tontonan perang gratis di Kantin dan seperti biasa, keempat orang yang disebutkan barusan pun terpaksa harus melerai mereka lagi.

* * *

**B untuk Berwald**

Personifikasi Sweden yang satu ini mempunyai peranan kecil di NihoNime Gakuen. Dia banyak membantu Mathias dalam pekerjaan yang agak sepele kayak memperbaiki pintu atau peralatan sekolah yang ada!

Nah, pria berkacamata yang satu ini punya banyak nama panggilan! Su-san, Svi, Sverige, Oxenstierna-san, Suweden-pyon (?), Berwald-san, Stoic Face (?), dan lain sebagainya.

Tapi, taukah kalian? Dia pernah melakukan sebuah kejadian gaje yang konyol tingkat dewa! Kentut di ruangan Mathias!

Gue serius, lho! Kalau kagak percaya, liat aja kejadian berikut!

Mathias lagi ngumpet di bawah mejanya karena masalah pribadi (baca: perdebatan gaje tentang panggilan 'Onii-chan' antara Lukas dan Emil) di ruangannya. Saat itu, Berwald lagi nyariin dia cuma buat balikin sekumpulan berkas negara yang ditinggalkannya di rumah!

BRET!

Entah kenapa, karena merasa hanya ada dia di ruangan itu, Berwald hanya bisa nyengir (yang kalau dibayangkan, mungkin agak sedikit aneh) dan kakinya berada tepat di depan Mathias yang udah nutup hidungnya karena kebauan mencium aroma kentut tersebut.

"Hmm, 'duh! Kok gu' y'ng gant'ng 'ni k'ntut s'bau 'ni?, y'" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan sedikit ber-narsis ria.

Entah karena iseng atau apa, Berwald mengarah bokongnya tepat di bawah meja tempat Mathias ngumpet dan kentut di sana.

BRET! BRET! BRET!

"H'h! 'duh, 'ku jad' m'lu, d'h! K'bur, 'h!" ujarnya sambil meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Keadaan Mathias? Dia udah sakaratul maut saking baunya kentut sobatnya tersebut. Bahkan, mulutnya udah ngeluarin busa!

"Huek! Sverige abis makan apaan, coba? Kok bisa sebau itu kentutnya?" tanya pria jabrik itu sambil muntah.

Ah, malangnya nasib ketua guru kita! -_-"a

* * *

**C untuk Creamed Cake**

Emil tengah menatap creamed cake di depannya. Entah apa yang merasuki Lance sampai mengundangnya ke rumah keluarga Stoppersky dan dihidangkan kue krim yang merupakan resep khas keluarganya. Dia baru tau kalau keluarga Lance suka memasak, apalagi makanan yang manis-manis. Mungkin saja Tino bisa sampai kalah sama dia.

Dia mencoba sepotong setelah ditegur Nyonya Stoppersky yang tidak suka tamunya melamun dan membiarkan makanannya dingin. Harus diakui, kue itu cukup enak sih! Tapi dia tidak sadar kalau Lance dari tadi sibuk memperhatikannya makan (karena mereka duduknya berhadapan).

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu?" tanya pemuda Icelandic itu saat menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Errr, kagak! Aku hanya heran saja!" jawab Lance watados.

"Kalian akrab sekali, ya!" komentar Tuan Stoppersky jahil.

"Ayah!" Wajah pemuda berambut merah itu langsung memerah.

Emil hanya bisa tersenyum melihat reaksi Lance tersebut.

"Oh, nak Emil! Kalau seandainya kau perempuan, mungkin kau bisa menikah dengan Lancy!" timpal Nyonya Stoppersky iseng.

"Aduh, Ibu! Jangan katakan itu!" Lance langsung menutup wajahnya karena malu.

Emil tidak menyangka kalau pemuda merah di depannya itu ternyata agak pemalu. Mungkinkah karena pacaran dengan laki-laki (dalam hal ini, dia adalah orang yang dimaksud) membuatnya sedikit keki? Ah, sepertinya dia tidak perduli!

"Moncong-moncong, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Lance mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Emil hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung dan keluarga Stoppersky pun berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mimisan atau mengambil kamera saat itu juga.

"Kuenya, Emil-san!" Lance berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak meraep pemuda Icelandic di depannya saking imutnya dia mengingat orang tuanya itu Fujodanshi.

"Hmm, lumayan!" jawab Emil datar.

"Kalau kau mau, kami akan merestuimu!" kata Nyonya Stoppersky yang langsung diprotes Lance dengan berteriak 'Ibu!' dan wajah yang merah padam.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot!" tolak Emil sedikit tidak enak. "Nanti kakakku bisa me-"

"Aku juga merestuimu!"

Entah kenapa, sesosok pria berambut pirang langsung muncul dari dalam rak piring (?) yang sukses mengagetkan seisi ruang makan di rumah keluarga Stoppersky.

"Nore! Ngapain lu munculnya kagak kira-kira, sih?!" tanya Emil emosi.

"Dia kakaknya Emil, ya? Namanya pasti Steil-"

"Ayah! Namanya tuh Lukas Bondevik, dari Norwegia! Kalau Emil-san dari Islandia!" ralat Lance memotong perkataan ayahnya.

"Kok bisa beda marga, ya?" tanya kedua orang tua Lance bingung.

Anak semata wayang mereka hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Salam kenal, Tuan dan Nyonya Stoppersky!" sapa Lukas datar.

"Salam kenal juga, nak Lukas! Kami senang kalau kau mau merestui mereka!" balas Nyonya Stoppersky ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku senang kalau Aisu punya pacar kayak anakmu!" kata Lukas dengan senyum kecil yang langsung diteriaki 'Nore!' (Emil) dan 'Lukas-san!' (Lance) dengan wajah super merah.

Kedua orang tua Lance hanya bisa tertawa garing melihat reaksi anak dan calon menantunya (?) tersebut.

Yah, siapa tau aja hubungan mereka semakin akrab berkat kejadian itu!

* * *

**D untuk Doll**

Banyak hal yang bisa diceritakan dari sebuah boneka. Yah, kayak Clocktower Doll atau Rozen Maiden. Oke! Maaf nyasar fandom, jadi abaikan saja!

Lance tak sengaja menemukan sepasang boneka di gudang saat membantu Nordic bersih-bersih. Yah, kalian pasti taulah kalau dia biasanya melakukan sesuatu di sana dengan cara memaksa Emil dan lebih baik jangan dibahas lebih lanjut atau nyawa Narator sedeng ini melayang karena tembakan pistol dari si Icelandic tersebut. *Siapa juga yang perduli?*

Entah kenapa, boneka itu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang. Dia pun memanggil yang lainnya dan memberitahukan perihal tentang boneka yang ditemukannya tersebut.

"Serius kau menemukan ini?" tanya Tino antusias melihat boneka tersebut.

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Tino masih tetap menatap antusias benda di atas meja ruang tengah tersebut, sementara Lukas, Berwald, dan Emil hanya memandangnya dengan datar.

Moncong-moncong, kenapa Mathias kagak nunjukin batang hidungnya, ya? Biasanya, dia juga bakalan ikutan antusias di saat seperti ini!

Oh, iya! Benda yang ditemukan Lance itu berupa sepasang boneka berambut jabrik. Yang satu rambutnya pirang, maniknya biru, dan memakai baju putih dengan jubah merah di punggungnya, sementara yang satunya berambut putih, bermanik ungu dengan kacamata, dan memakai baju putih dengan pita hijau di lehernya.

"'ku p'rnah lih't b'nek' 'tu d' su'tu t'mpat, tap' 'ku t'dak ing't d'mana!" ujar Berwald datar.

"Hah?" Keempat orang lainnya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan heran.

"Yo, minna! Kenapa pada ngu-"

Dan makhluk keenam (baca: Mathias) yang kebetulan baru muncul langsung shock melihat sepasang boneka di atas meja ruang tengah.

"Apa ada, Dan?" tanya Emil bingung.

Boro-boro menjawab, Mathias malah menyelonong pergi seenak pantatnya ke kamar. Hal itu pun sukses membuat mereka semua makin bingung. Mungkin kalau telinga mereka cukup tajam, pasti terdengar gumaman pelan seperti ini:

"Bagaimana bisa mereka menemukan boneka milikku dan Greeny di gudang?"

Dan itu biarlah jadi rahasia Ilahi! *Narator dihajar massa!*

* * *

**E untuk Empang**

Oke, deh! Pasti kalian bingung dan bertanya 'Apa hubungannya empang sama Nordic?', bukan?

Mungkin yang ada di pikiran kalian tentang ini adalah memancing. Iya! Mereka memang sering memancing, terutama kalau lagi kagak ada kerjaan.

"Aduh! Kenapa kagak dapet, sih?" keluh Luthias sambil melirik kailnya yang dari tadi kagak disamperin ikan.

"Mungkin karena kurang hoki, kali!" celetuk Tino watados sambil memasukkan ikan tangkapannya yang kesebelas ke dalam ember.

"Demi Noru-nii yang disalepin -piiip-nya Hanatamago sama Su-nii (?!), kalau mau ngejek kagak usah segitunya, Fin-nii!" balas pemuda Greenland itu dengan nada bosan.

Webek, webek...

Entah kenapa, perkataannya barusan sukses membuat aura suram bertebaran dimana-mana, bahkan sampai sukses mengagetkan Lance yang menganggap Luthias sebagai murid teladan yang dikiranya formal, tapi ternyata aslinya frontal.

"Pantesan aja waktu itu bau salepnya Norge kayak bau kotoran hewan, lu masukin apa aja selain -piiip-nya Hanatamago, Sverige?" tanya Mathias santai tapi terdengar agak sinis.

Berwald hanya bisa menelan ludah, terutama saat melihat Lukas sudah menyiapkan tongkat sihir keramatnya.

Lasst uns beten für die Sicherheit von Schweden _(Mari kita berdoa untuk keselamatan Swedia)_! Semoga jiwa-nya (tidak) diterima di sisi-Nya! (Berwald: "KENAPA MENDOAKANNYA JELEK BANGET?!" *langsung bantai Thundy di tempat.*)

Kejadian selanjutnya sangat tidak lulus sensor! Yang penting, kita sudah tau resiko menggunakan kotoran hewan sebagai salep! Poor Sweden! *Narator disumpelin pake sustromming.*

* * *

**F untuk Fisika (R)**

Kelas 9C sekarang sedang belajar Fisika bersama Lukas yang menggantikan Hanbei yang ngilang entah kemana.

"Nah, sekarang kita akan membahas soal rangkaian hambatan pengganti!" kata Lukas memulai pelajaran. "Kita mulai dari rangkaian seri!"

Anak-anak itu pun memperhatikan dengan serius selagi pria Norway itu menjelaskan.

"Sekarang, kita berlanjut ke rangkaian pararel!" ujarnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Paralel, pak!" ralat para mulas 9C.

"Pararel, paralel, atau para**?" tanya Lukas datar.

Girl-chan yang merasa terpanggil pun hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan buku agar kagak ada yang melihat kalau dia lagi nahan tawa.

"****! Kemana anak yang duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya Lukas lagi sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelah gadis itu.

"Maksudnya Giro-kun? Saya kagak tau, pak!" jawab Girl-chan sambil mengangkat bahunya.

* * *

Lukas: "Woi, Author! Apa maksudnya itu?"

Me: "Waktu pelajaran IPA, gue dipanggil 'para**' sama bu S*pt*n kagak tau kenapa!"

Lukas: "Terus, bukannya di sekolah lu, yang duduk di sebelah lu si Id***? Kenapa malah Giro-kun?"

Me: "Itu karena di 'BTP' gue bikin dia sebangku sama gue! Kalau Id***, gue bikin dia sebangku sama si Lu****!"

Lukas: "Ngerti ngerti! Apa sekarang bisa dilanjutkan?"

Me: "Oke!"

* * *

**G untuk Giro-kun**

Anak yang satu ini terkenal sebagai komponis sekaligus musisi papan tulis (?) se-NNG!

Yap! Dia suka banget sama piano, biola, harpa, dan berbagai macam alat musik klasik lainnya.

Tapi kalau kalian memanggilnya 'Giro Bilyet', itu akan berakibat buruk karena dia tidak akan segan memukul kalian dengan biola yang selalu dibawanya bahkan sampai ke kamar mandi. (Hiuh!)

Salah satu kejadiannya seperti ini!

Suatu hari, kelas 9C sedang mengadakan Field Trip ke sebuah museum dan salah satu guru NNG menjadi pemandunya.

Yah, kalau pemandunya yang agak tegas kayak Gerrard dan Raven atau yang paling sabaran kayak Lance dan Ieyasu, mungkin masih bisa dimaklumi. Tapi kalau pemandunya yang rada-rada songong dan blekok kayak Elsword dan Matt, dijamin kagak bakalan berjalan dengan damai!

Tapi sialnya, kali ini Matt yang ditunjuk sebagai pemandu hari itu. Sang pemandu dengan sotoy-nya menjelaskan berbagai hal yang bikin siapapun gondok mendengarnya, sampai...

"Hey, Giro Bilyet! Apa kau bisa bantu aku menbawa barangku sebentar?"

Sayangnya, Matt malah mendapat hadiah pukulan biola dari Giro-kun dengan sadisnya. Alhasil, seluruh pengunjung yang melihatnya langsung menatapnya dengan horror dan membuat catatan mental untuk kabur sejauh mungkin jika hal itu terjadi lagi.

* * *

**H untuk Hyena**

Luthias tidak suka Hyena. Lucu sekali, sih! Tapi bukannya karena dia kagak pernah liat (karena dia tinggal di daerah yang terlalu dingin untuk tempat hidup) mamalia yang satu ini, tapi karena trauma sama boneka hyena milik Fiorel sebelum mereka berdua tinggal di rumah Nordic.

Ceritanya seperti ini! Saat Luthias diminta Boss-nya untuk tinggal di rumah Fiorel karena suatu alasan, dia hanya menurut dan berangkat ke sana.

Setelah sampai di Kepulauan Faeroe (Yo wes! Ente mau bilang 'yo dawg' sambil salto ala tentara pun juga boleh, kok!), dia langsung cengo mendapati sebuah boneka hyena besar di depan pintu beserta beberapa boneka binatang lainnya yang membuatnya berpikir 'Darimana Faeroe-chan dapat hewan sebanyak itu?' karena mengira itu hewan beneran.

"Ah, Greeny! Selamat datang! Mau kenalan sama teman-temanku? Aniki baru saja membelikan boneka ini untukku!" sapa Fiorel ceria seolah tidak tau (atau malah tidak perduli) dengan keadaan saudaranya tersebut.

'DAFUQ?! Jadi yang aku lihat tadi itu hanya BONEKA?!' batin Luthias shock dan langsung pingsan di tempat.

"HUWAAA! GREENY, KAMU KENAPA PINGSAN?! ANIKI, GREENY PINGSAN! CEPAT BAWA DIA KE UGD!" pekik Fiorel panik.

Kayaknya, ini terlalu gaje deh! -_-"a

* * *

**I untuk In My Heart**

Oke, ini agak aneh! Tapi kalau kalian mau tau maksudnya, ya kayak begini! Tolong siapkan segala sesuatu karena akan ada yang tak terduga nanti!

"Bapak tau tentang 'sesuatu', tidak?"

"Eh? 'Sesuatu' apaan?"

"Cuma nanya doang, kok!"

"Bapak serius, jangan sok bercanda kayak abang dogol-mu itu!"

"Baiklah! Aku ingin bertanya satu hal!"

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa ada nyanyian 'Sesuatu yang ada di hatiku', ya?"

Mathias yang kebetulan mendengar percakapan gaje itu hanya bisa ber-'le dafuq' face ria, sementara Matt yang ditanya sama Fiorel langsung pasang wajah 'WTF' mendengarnya.

"Err, Faeroe-chan! Lebih baik biar aku saja yang menjelaskannya di rumah!" saran Mathias sedikit risih.

* * *

**J untuk Jembatan**

Ieyasu sedang menatap jembatan kartu yang sedang dikerjakan Lukas. Entah kerasukan apa dia sampai melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Bondevik-san! Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan lain selain ini?" tanya pemuda Asian itu ragu.

Mata biru tanpa awan itu menatap datar pemuda berambut coklat yang tengah memandanginya dengan bingung.

"Kau pikir ada sesuatu yang lain untuk dikerjakan?" Pria Norway itu bertanya balik dengan nada monoton.

"Bukan begitu, tapi..."

"Kau masih ingat teman si bocah merah yang kemaren kita temui itu?"

Ieyasu agak kaget mendengarnya. Dia mencoba mengingat kejadian dimana dia dan Lukas bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang mengaku sebagai teman Lance dan hampir saja jadi korban cekikan Troll milik si Norwegian kalau saja Mathias dan Emil tidak mencegahnya dan menjelaskan semuanya dengan tampang miris.

Lagian, siapa yang tidak miris melihat seseorang menjadi korban hanya karena salah paham?

"Roszak-san? Memangnya kenapa?" Ieyasu hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Aku tak habis pikir! Maksudnya, dia menantangku sesuatu yang abstrak!" ujar Lukas datar sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Nani desu ka?" tanya si Japanese pencinta kuning tersebut sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Setelah itu, dia pun mengetahui kalau pertanyaannya tadi akan memunculkan jawaban terabstrak yang pernah didengarnya.

"Membuat jembatan kartu!"

* * *

**K untuk Kapak**

Shingen hanya bisa menatap dengan setengah tidak percaya ke arah pemandangan yang sedikit mengejutkan di depannya.

Yah, bisa ditebak kalau Mathias berantem sama Andre untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini! Tapi bedanya, ketua guru itu langsung membelah meja Andre dengan kapaknya saat mendengar kalau dia tau aibnya tentang 'adik yang luarnya formal, tapi dalamnya frontal'.

Harus diakui kalau Mathias sering membawa kapaknya. Tapi, setidaknya dia harus bisa belajar mengendalikan emosi.

"Køhler-san masih marah sama Andre-san?" tanya sang 'Kai no Hittou' saat mendapati Mathias sibuk menebas pohon di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya! Aib itu terlalu cepat tersebar!" jawab pria jabrik itu sambil memukul pohon besar di sebelahnya dengan tangan kiri dan tidak terlalu memperdulikan tangannya yang nanti akan berdarah atau malah retak.

"Tapi..."

"Kenapa, Shingen? Kau mau aku mengulangi kejadian 'itu' lagi?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi apa anda tidak bisa menenangkan diri sejenak?"

Mathias hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kalau sudah marah begini, pasti pikirannya bakalan kacau balau dan semerawut kayak gulungan benang (?). (Mathias: "KASIH DESKRIPSI YANG BENER DIKIT, APA?!" *langsung memenggal Thundy di tempat.*)

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi tetap saja aku..."

"Tidak bisa menahan amarah?"

"That _(Begitulah)_!"

Shingen hanya bisa manggut-manggut mendengarnya. Dia mengerti kalau Mathias memang sulit menahan emosi, terutama kalau menyangkut hal pribadi. Tapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah kapak milik sang ketua guru.

"Apa kau tertarik untuk latihan? Setidaknya untuk menenangkan diri!"

"Boleh juga, Køhler-san! Tapi aku penasaran, sejak kapan kau punya kapak?"

"Sejak aku masih jadi viking! Sudahlah, lebih baik kita mulai saja!"

Yah, setidaknya kau cukup beruntung, Shingen! Karena aku takut kau akan tau tentang mode viking Mathias yang jauh lebih mengerikan untuk dibayangkan!

* * *

**L untuk Luthfi**

Ketua kelas 9C yang satu ini punya hubungan yang 'baik' dengan sang ketua guru kita. Yah, walaupun hanya sekedar memperebutkan lapangan, sih! Tapi mereka udah kayak 'kucing dan anjing' kalau menyangkut soal lapangan olahraga! Kalau kalian baca fic 'For Our Field!', kalian pasti ngerti! *promosi, mas?*

Seperti sekarang ini! Kali ini, mereka punya cara gila untuk mendapatkan prioritas di lapangan olahraga. Yaitu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adu panco plus catur? Please, deh! Kayaknya mereka tuh cocoknya jadi badut lawakan (?) di Net sana, deh! *Narator dikejar-kejar Mathias dan Luthfi.*

Yang pasti, mereka yang menonton adegan gaje itu pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

**M untuk Mimpi Buruk**

"Ah, Esland-san!"

Dia ingin mencegahnya. Dia harus mencegahnya. Temannya itu gila, sakit jiwa. Entah kerasukan apa sampai tega-teganya melakukan ini kepadanya.

"Tidakkah kau pikir ini surga? Haa!"

Demi scone basi yang masuk ke mulut Mathias saat perang di World Meeting, dia pakai mendesah segala? Belum cukupkah siksaan yang dialaminya? Dia hanya sanggup menatap tak berdaya ke arah sang sobat yang dengan serakah mengeksplorasi apa yang seharusnya...

"Ternyata mereka lucu juga, ya? Coba lihat! Kalau aku memegang keriwilnya Norwe-san kayak gini, mukanya langsung kayak gitu! Hihihi! Mau coba? Ah, aku lupa! Kau kagak bisa, yaa~ Hihihi~ Ah! Gimana ya reaksinya kalau keriwil ini kukaitkan ke rambut jabrik itu?"

Sampai di titik ini, Emil punya dua pilihan: mimisan sampai anemia atau...

"TIDAAAAAKK! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! NOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! JANGAN SENTUH MEREKA, LANCE! AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN APA SAJAAAAAA!"

... kembali ke dunia nyata!

"Bujug, dah! Baru bangun tidur udah teriak-teriak kagak jelas kayak gitu! Lu mimpi apaan, Emil-san?" tanya Lance sambil mengangkat alisnya dan mendongak dari buku yang dibacanya.

Emil masih berbaring di sofa sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Hah, ternyata itu semua hanya mimpi! Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, kemungkinannya hanya satu banding satu juta temannya itu bisa tertarik kepada kakak dan sahabatnya serta berbicara dengan nada genit!

"Moncong-moncong, tadi lu bilang 'akan melakukan apa saja', kan? Hmm, lu memang teman yang baik, Emil-san!"

Baiklah! Seharusnya Emil sadar bahwa apa yang akan dialaminya nanti akan jauh lebih mengerikan dari mimpi buruk barusan!

* * *

**N untuk Nation***

Personifikasi negara. Itulah nama lain dari Nation. Yang tau Hetalia pasti udah tau yang ini, bukan?

Nah, Nation yang terkenal di NihoNime Gakuen adalah para Nordic plus Sadiq dan Roderich yang muncul di 'BTP' Chapter 'What The Holy Crap is The Dodge Frisbee Tournament?'. Tapi yang tau hal itu hanya Ieyasu, Lance, Girl-chan, Dark, dan Hanny.

Ah, kalaupun semua orang tau juga kagak masalah! Orang mereka toh juga manusia!

* * *

**O untuk Obat***

Di suatu malam yang dingin, Mathias menggigil sendirian di ruangannya. Teman-temannya sudah tidur duluan. Karena kagak ada siapa-siapa, Mathias pun memberanikan dirinya untuk mengambil obat demam sendirian di Klinik.

* * *

Di Klinik...

"Brr! Dingin banget hari ini!" kata Mathias sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri dan membuka kotak P3K.

Dia pun mencari obat yang dimaksud. Setelah mendapatkan obatnya, dia langsung mengambil satu butir obat tersebut dan hendak meminumnya.

Tapi saat Mathias hendak menaruh obat itu di mulutnya, dia melupakan sesuatu.

Dia lupa kalau air minum di ruang guru sedang habis dan baru akan diisi besok pagi.

Mathias yang kebingungan pun berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk membantunya menenggak obat tersebut. Bodoh amat kalau efek obatnya berkurang, yang penting obat itu masuk dulu ke tubuh pria berambut pirang jabrik tersebut.

"Jiah, adanya jus lobak yang udah basi!" kata Mathias sambil melihat sebotol jus lobak yang warnanya sudah mulai keungu-unguan (?) di dalam kulkas.

"Oh, iya! Gue kan masih punya 'itu'!" gumam Mathias sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Dia pun langsung menggeser isi kulkas tersebut dan mengambil sebuah botol yang isinya diragukan.

"Nah, selamat minum~" kata Mathias sambil meminum cairan yang ada di botol tersebut.

Keesokan harinya, dia ditemukan pingsan di depan kulkas ruang guru oleh Kojuro.

* * *

**P untuk Pervert**

Di sinilah Mathias sekarang. Duduk termangu di depan teras rumah Ieyasu dengan mata kosong menghadap ke arah permadani hijau yang terbentang di depan mata birunya, walaupun pikirannya merambat ke mana-mana.

Oh, dia hanya membayangkan Girl-chan sedang berlari mengitari pekarangan dengan baju minim, tubuh yang basah akibat pancuran air di dekatnya, dan melakukan gerakan sensual plus pandangan seduktif ke arah Mathias, dan tidak lupa senyum menggoda dengan mata hitam yang mengerling penuh hasrat.

"Makkun? Bukannya itu darah yang mengalir dari hidungmu? Makkun? Makkun! Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu!"

* * *

**Q untuk Quote**

Lance pernah menyukai kata 'Touch me' dan menjadikannya quote tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Tapi saat Emil menanyakan apa quote-nya, dia pun dengan bangga mengatakan hal itu begitu saja dan Lance terpaksa harus menjadi Uke selama sehari karena kesalahpahaman itu.

Tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan Emil jadi seme ganas hanya karena salah paham?

* * *

**R untuk Relationship**

Banyak hubungan yang terjalin di NihoNime Gakuen! Mulai yang baik sampai yang buruk! Dari yang biasa aja sampai yang intim! Pokoknya lengkap, deh!

Yah, kadang setiap hubungan bisa berjalan baik, tapi kadang bisa juga berjalan buruk! Tapi itu tergantung mereka yang membuat hubungan itu!

Entahlah! Sepertinya itu sudah merupakan takdir yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan!

* * *

**S untuk Sleeping Problem**

Emil hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia sibuk mencari posisi yang enak untuk tidur. Seharusnya dia sudah tidur dari jam delapan malam, tapi ternyata dia masih belum bisa tidur sampai jam sepuluh malam.

Ah, mungkin karena Emil tidak terbiasa tidur tanpa ada orang yang menempati sisi sebelah tempat tidurnya. Sang bocah Icelandic itu pun mulai menggerutu dengan kebiasaan yang membuatnya susah sendiri.

Terkutuklah Lance karena ini, terkutuk!

Biasanya Lance akan tidur di belakang Emil sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang pemuda berambut silver itu dan tertidur lelap dengan kepala di leher Emil. Biasanya Emil akan ikut terlelap setelah Lance. Mendengar suara dengkuran halus pemuda berambut merah itu membuat rasa kantuknya datang. Mungkin, ibaratnya sebagai lagu nina bobo bagi Emil.

Emil pun langsung kesal sendiri. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu masuk. Sudah dua jam lebih dia tidak bisa tidur! Padahal, besok pagi dia harus mengurus tugas penting dari kakaknya yang cerewet itu!

Seharusnya Emil tidak membiarkan Lance pergi bersama Mathias tadi sore. Mereka bilangnya mau jalan-jalan saja, sih! Tapi kayaknya 'jalan-jalan-sebentar-bersama-teman' langsung berubah menjadi 'minum-minum-sampai-mabok' hanya dalam waktu lima detik setelah meninggalkan rumah.

Emil pun mendadak bangun dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak bisa seperti ini terus! Dia harus bisa untuk tidur tanpa Lance! Dia merasa malu sendiri dengan kebiasaanya yang tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak 'dikelonin' Lance. Tapi dia tidak berani mengatakan hal itu kepada yang bersangkutan. Soalnya, nanti yang ada Lance malah tertawa mendengarnya dan Emil bakalan berakhir menjadi 'janda' karena dia tidak akan segan-segan menikam mulut Lance dengan kapak yang tergantung di kamarnya karena menertawakan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba, mata violet Emil tertuju kepada sebuah keranjang pakaian kotor yang terletak di samping pintu kamar mandi saat dia sedang berjalan sambil berpikir mencari sesuatu untuk membuatnya tidur. Dia pun segera berjalan meraih keranjang itu dan mengobrak-ngabrik isinya. Dia seperti mencari sebuah benda penting di dalamnya. Setelah cukup lama mencari, akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Jaket milik Lance!

Emil mengamati jaket berwarna hijau polos yang ada di tangannya dan mendekatkannya ke hidung. Baunya terasa seperti Lance. Ya maklum ajalah, orang Lance yang punya!

Emil yang tersenyum kecil pun kembali ke tempat tidurnya sambil membawa jaket hijau yang masih memiliki bau khas Lance: harum manis-manisan bercampur alkohol.

Emil kembali mencari posisi yang enak untuk tidur dengan ditemani jaket bekas Lance yang melekat di lehernya dan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dalam beberapa detik saja, Emil sudah tertidur lelap. Dia tertidur nyenyak sekali, bahkan sampai mendengkur.

Sementara itu, Lance yang baru pulang jam sebelah malam (dan hebatnya, ternyata dia tidak terlalu mabok) hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri melihat Emil yang tidur sambil menciumi jaket hijau miliknya.

Dia harus segera memotret kejadian manis ini untuk diabadikan ke dalam album foto miliknya, walaupun dengan resiko akan dibantai Emil besok pagi.

* * *

**T untuk Tino**

Pemuda Finland yang satu ini juga banyak berperan di NihoNime Gakuen! Yah, walaupun hanya sekedar menjadi 'pemuas' para Fujodanshi di sekolah itu setiap kali bersama Berwald.

Dia punya banyak nama panggilan! Fin, Väinämöinen-san, Tino-san, Finrando-pyon (?), sauna lover (?), dan lain-lain.

Tapi kalau dia lagi mabok, banyak kejadian tak terduga yang terjadi. Mulai dari pengen meraep Berwald sampai joget gaje. Bicara soal yang terakhir, gue punya satu cerita gaje yang mungkin bisa bikin kalian cengo membayangkannya.

Mathias jawdrop, Emil sweatdrop, Lukas facepalm, Berwald headbang di tembok terdekat, sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa cengo.

Errr, kalian mau tau apa yang terjadi?

Karena di depan mereka, terdapat Tino yang sedang joget. Parahnya lagi, ternyata dia lagi MABOK! Buktinya adalah wajahnya yang memerah.

Sialnya lagi, dia mabok pas lagi jam ngajar! Jadi beberapa anak yang pengen manggil guru pun langsung ikutan cengo pas melihat tontonan gratis orang mabok yang joget di sana.

* * *

**U untuk United Nation Meeting**

"Lu serius mau ngajakin dia ke rapat itu?" tanya Mathias saat Emil menjelaskan tentang Lance yang ingin ikut dengannya ke rapat PBB.

"Dia memaksaku terus! Daripada nanti dia bawa-bawa nama Nore, gue terpaksa nurut aja!" jawab Emil kesal.

Mathias hanya bisa sweatdrop mengingat Lance suka bawa-bawa nama Lukas jika Emil menolak permintaannya.

"Yah, baiklah! Tapi aku harap dia tidak buat masalah di sana!"

Keesokan harinya, ketiga makhluk sarap itu berangkat ke Iceland yang menjadi tempat rapat kali ini.

* * *

Di ruang rapat...

"Ah, Denmaku-san, Aisurando-san, dan... Siapa yang kalian bawa itu?" tanya Kiku sang Japan sambil menunjuk Lance yang berada di sebelah Emil.

"Hanya teman!" jawab Emil datar sambil menarik Lance pergi diikuti Mathias.

Tapi masalahnya, ternyata bukan hanya Lance satu-satunya yang bukan Nation di tempat itu. Karena...

"WOI, KAMBING! NGAPAIN LU NGAJAKIN BOCAH MERAH ITU KE SINI?! KALAU GUE TAU, GUE KAGAK BAKALAN MAU NGIKUTIN GERRARD DAN ARTHUR KE SINI!"

Ternyata Andre dan Gerrard juga berada di sana karena sebuah undangan dari Arthur sang England.

Alhasil, Andre dan Mathias pun langsung berantem di ruang rapat yang sukses menggemparkan seisi ruangan karena mereka berdua jauh lebih ribut daripada Arthur dan Francis sang France dan keempat orang penghenti amukan kedua makhluk sarap (setelah Ieyasu datang karena dipanggil Kiku dan sempat menghancurkan halaman depan gedung konferensi dengan mendaratkan Tadakatsu di sana) tersebut pun berusaha menghentikan mereka dibantu oleh Ludwig sang Germany.

* * *

**V untuk Vas Bunga***

"Siapa yang ngirim ini, ya?" tanya Emil saat mendapati sebuah paket berisi vas bunga di dalam kotak surat.

"Paketnya udah tiba, ya? Siniin paketnya!" pekik Mathias sambil berlari menghampiri Emil dengan sangat bernafsu untuk mengambil paket tersebut.

"Eh, Dan? Ada apa- HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

BRAK! GUBRAK! GEDUBRAK! DAK! DOK! DUAK! PLAK! PLUOK! TOWEWEWEW! ITALYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! (?) (Cowboy: "Germany nyasar?" -_-")

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Entah gimana caranya, tu paket kagak pecah kena amukan Mathias yang pengen banget ngambil paket tersebut dari tangan Emil.

Emil sangat penasaran dengan paket untuk Mathias dan berniat nge-stalk dia. Tapi...

"Lu berani nge-stalk, awas aja ya!" ancam pria jabrik itu dengan aura merah mengerikannya.

Emil hanya bisa merinding disko melihat aura mengerikan tersebut. Malangnya nasibmu, Aisurando! =_=" *Narator dipatuk Puffin.*

* * *

**W untuk Walther**

Orang yang satu ini terkenal karena sering mengakui Mathias sebagai kembarannya. Entah mirip darimana kagak ada yang ngerti! Tapi kalau sampai yang bersangkutan tau, mungkin yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah acara pembantaian massal atau yang paling ringan (menurut penuturan Gerrard yang pernah melihatnya), dilempar sejauh mungkin sampai lama (atau bahkan kagak pernah) kembali.

Harus diakui, hubungan Mathias dengan Walther jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan hubungannya dengan Andre!

* * *

**X untuk Xavier**

Kalau orang bertanya seperti apa Mathias Køhler itu? Jawabannya pasti rata-rata sama: baik hati, tampan, dan romantis. Pokoknya sempurna.

Yah, ketua guru yang satu ini merupakan idaman para cewek di NihoNime Gakuen. Rambutnya yang pirang jabrik begitu serasi dengan kulitnya yang putih. Mata birunya yang indah terlihat sangat mengagumkan. Dia juga sangat murah senyum. Tidak heran jika dia diberi julukan 'Sang Raja dari Denmark'.

Yang membuat bingung seluruh warga sekolah adalah: kenapa sang ketua guru itu berpacaran dengan Girl-chan, seorang gadis pemalu yang kurang bersosialisasi?

Gadis itu 180 derajat berbanding terbalik dengan Mathias. Dia dingin, jarang berbicara, dan jarang tersenyum. Walaupun dia manis dengan rambutnya yang hitam panjang, mata hitam yang juga tidak kalah indahnya, tapi dia tidak terlalu disukai oleh kalangan cewek karena suka mengatakan hal buruk tentang pacarnya (maksudnya?).

Kalau Mathias selalu terpilih menjadi pria terpopuler, Girl-chan hanya mendapat satu suara sebagai gadis terpopuler, yaitu dari sang ketua guru sendiri.

Untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Mathias, para jurnalis sekolah lebih suka berbicara dengan gadis itu, mengingat pria itu juga cukup tertutup. Walaupun yang dia dengar dari sang kekasih hanyalah hal yang buruk. Entah kenapa, Girl-chan selalu meminta mereka mengadakan wawancara di tempat sepi dan jauh dari Mathias.

Saat bertemu dengan para jurnalis, mata gadis itu memicing.

"Aku pernah bilang kalau aku tidak ingin diwawancarai cowok!"

"Ah, errr, ju-jurnalis cewek yang lain sedang sibuk sekarang!"

Tidak sepenuhnya benar, sih! Sebenarnya masih ada jurnalis cewek yang tidak sibuk! Tapi saat diminta mewawancarai Girl-chan, mereka langsung menolak keras.

Gadis berambut hitam itu menatap mereka dengan datar seolah berusaha untuk melihat tembus ke jiwa mereka, sebelum akhirnya mendesah dan menggeleng sambil bergumam, "Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian!"

'Dia akan membunuh kita!' batin para jurnalis itu.

Girl-chan mendesah keras dan menatap kedua jurnalis itu dengan dingin kemudian bertanya, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

Sebelum bisa menjawab, gadis itu langsung mengangkat tangannya dan berkata, "Jangan tentang Mathy! Tolong!"

"K-Kami memang ingin bertanya tentang dia!"

Gadis itu sekarang terlihat seolah tengah menghadapi masalah penyakit mematikan di negaranya dan para jurnalis itu merasa kalau hidup mereka bisa berakhir kapan saja di tangannya.

Mereka bersyukur Girl-chan tidak benar-benar melakukan itu. Dia hanya melipat tangannya dan wajahnya yang biasanya datar sekarang terlihat kesal.

Kemudian, dia menjawab pertanyaan yang sering ditanyakan dengan jawaban yang biasa diberikannya seperti ini: "Mathy itu mengerikan, apa itu belum cukup?"

"Mengerikan? Bisa tolong jelaskan?"

Gadis itu mengangkat satu jarinya. "Dia bisa tau dimana aku berada!"

Kemudian jari kedua. "Dia bisa tau dengan siapa aku berada!"

Jari ketiga. "Dia bisa tau apa yang aku bicarakan!"

Jari keempat. "Dia bisa berada dimana saja, bahkan bisa saja berada di belakangmu!"

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

Ketika suara cempreng itu muncul secara tiba-tiba dari belakang kedua wartawan yang tengah mewawancarai Girl-chan, bahkan gadis itu sendiri (yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan pria itu) langsung kaget seketika.

Pria jabrik yang baru muncul itu pun tersenyum lembut kepada Girl-chan, kemudian meraih tangannya dan menariknya dari tengah para cowok.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ****!" katanya santai sambil mengelus rambut hitam gadis yang memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak menyukai perlakuan tersebut. "Ayo kita makan siang, oke?"

"Mathy!" Girl-chan hanya bisa menggerutu sambil memutar matanya. "Bagaimana dengan para fans-mu?"

Wajah Mathias terlihat tidak senang.

"Aku tidak ingin makan dengan mereka, aku hanya ingin makan denganmu!"

Dia pun mulai berjalan menjauhi kedua orang yang masih tersungkur di lantai. Tiba-tiba, pria berambut pirang itu berhenti dan berbalik sambil menatap dua wartawan tersebut sambil berkata, "Kalian ditunggu seseorang di belakang sekolah! Pergilah!"

Kedua cowok yang sepertinya tidak menduga akan mendapatkan wajah dan suara paling dingin dari sang ketua guru pun langsung lari terbirit-birit tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Apa kau perlu melakukan itu?"

Mathias menatap lurus ke arah Girl-chan yang sekarang terkurung antara tubuhnya dan dinding sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Mereka seharusnya mendapatkan lebih!"

Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis itu sehingga dia bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya di kulitnya.

"Mereka mendekatimu tanpa izinku!"

"Karena itulah mereka terus datang!" Gadis berambut hitam itu mendengus dan membiarkan pria jabrik itu mencium puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. "Kau tidak pernah membiarkanku berbicara dengan orang lain!"

Kali ini giliran Mathias yang memutar bola matanya -walaupun gadis itu tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Kau yang membuatku begini!" katanya sambil memeluk Girl-chan dengan erat. "Kau yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu! Bertanggung jawablah dan jadilah milikku!"

Gadis itu hanya bisa mendesah dan akhirnya membiarkan dirinya sendiri hanyut dalam kehangatan sang ketua guru.

"Kau berlebihan!" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku sudah berjanji! Percayalah kepadaku sedikit!"

Pria berambut pirang itu hanya menggumamkan 'tentu' dan kembali mencium puncak kepalanya. Kemudian, dia tersenyum dingin yang ditunjukkan kepada dua tubuh babak belur yang terbaring di dekat mereka di belakang sekolah. Ekspresi itu tidak akan dia tunjukkan kepada siapapun, kecuali pada orang yang berani mendekati dan menyentuh Girl-chan.

* * *

**Y untuk Yoga**

KREK!

Yang barusan itu suara sendi, tulang, atau tengkorak yang retak?

GRETEK! BUK!

"Auh!"

Baiklah! Mungkin itu suara jidat yang beradu dengan lantai kayu. Benar-benar deh Lance itu! Dia terlalu hiperaktif sampai kagak bisa diam sedetik pun. Nurun dari siapa, sih? Perasaan Yukimura dan Mathias kagak pernah se-hiper itu, deh! Yah, walaupun Mathias pernah nekat menendang Andre, tapi tetap saja...

KRAK!

"Huwaa!"

Mata ungu yang tadinya tertutup dalam relaksasi pun langsung terbuka saat tertimpa tubuh temannya yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa oleng dan menindihnya.

Dengan suara yang lebih dahsyat dari suara bom meledak (?), para makhluk Fujodanshi yang juga mengikuti sesi itu pun langsung memekik sambil menyambar kamera (yang entah dapat darimana) dan mulai memotret momen yang menurut mereka 'langka'.

"YAOI! ICELANCE! Barang langka! Bisa dijual mahaaaal!"

"Ma-maaf, Emil-san! Aku kagak sengaja! Tadi hilang keseimbangan dan tiba-tiba..." Lance terbata-bata minta maaf dan suaranya nyaris ditenggelamkan oleh jeritan-jeritan galau para Fujodanshi berkamera.

"Ayo raep Ice-kun, Lance! Sekali-sekali klaim hakmu sebagai Seme!"

Ampun, deh! Ternyata seorang Tino juga bejat, ya!

"Jangaaaan! Ayo Aisu, balikkan posisi! Jiwa Seme-mu kagak terima digituin sama bocah merah yang rapeable itu!"

Ajegile Lukas! Dirimu durhaka banget sama adek sendiri!

"Yasu! Mathias! Gabung sana, bikin foursome!"

Eh, bujug! Entah siapa yang teriak begitu barusan. Fansclub zaman sekarang memang mengerikan!

Sementara Gerrard langsung berteriak untuk menghentikan acara 'Expo Yaoi Dadakan' tersebut.

"CUKUP! KITA LAGI LATIHAN YOGA, BUKAN EXPO YAOI! DAN KAU, AUTHOR HONEY! SINGKIRKAN BUKU SKETSA DAN CENGIRAN SOK INOSEN ITU!"

* * *

**Z untuk Zebra**

"Zebra itu cantik, ya!"

Entah apa yang merasukinya sampai kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena bingung.

"Ma-maksudku, loreng mereka cantik! Apa yang tidak menarik dari mereka? Mereka seperti- Ah, bagus! Keceplosan lagi!"

Tidak biasanya seorang Emil Steilsson keceplosan seperti itu, bahkan Mathias sampai berpikir kalau bocah Icelandic yang satu ini perlu dibawa ke psikiater.

"Seperti apa?" tanya Lukas dengan tampang yang (menurut Emil) sangat sok tau.

"Ice-kun tidak pernah jujur, sih!" celetuk Tino sambil tertawa kecil yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Berwald.

Sekarang Nordic beserta Lance sedang piknik ke kebun binatang dan membicarakan soal binatang di sana. Yah, itu sebabnya kalimat di atas sempat terucap secara tidak sadar dari mulut Emil. Entah kenapa, dia merasa bakalan di-bully habis-habisan karena hal ini!

"Yah, benar juga sih! Tapi kau mau tau apa yang lebih cantik dari mereka?"

Sebuah pertanyaan random dari sang Danish jabrik sukses membuat yang lainnya langsung menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Maksudnya apa, Dan/Anko/Ta-san/Mathias?" tanya Emil, Lukas, Tino, dan Lance heran.

"Venligst du forklare dem, Sverige _(Tolong kau jelaskan kepada mereka, Swedia)_!"

"Eftersom dessa dagar så Island och den röda pojke, vad händer om de blev tillsagda att ensam bära zebra _(Karena ini hari jadi Islandia dan sang bocah merah, bagaimana kalau mereka disuruh pakai baju zebra saja)_?" saran Berwald.

Wajah Emil langsung memerah, sementara Lance hanya menatap bingung Berwald. Tapi ketika mendapati reaksi Emil, pemuda berambut merah itu langsung ngamuk mode on.

Yah, setidaknya itu kebun binatang pribadi, jadi tidak ada pengunjung yang melihat pembantaian massal di sana!

Tapi, tunggu sebentar! Sejak kapan Lance ketularan sifat Yandere-nya Mathias hanya gara-gara masalah itu?

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


End file.
